


Winterwonderland Clex for jlvsclrk

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Manip, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Winterwonderland Clex for jlvsclrk

jlvsclrk Was so patient waiting for her halloween treat that I gave her a choice of what she'd like to see. She asked for Winter Clark and Lex.

I found them cuddling on the farm and took a snapshot for her. I hope you enjoy hon!!!

[](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/495/678207)   



End file.
